bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mata Nui/Archive I
Hey, isn't it a good idea that if we can't decide who's logo is the best, we keep a logo-design contest? It also might be fun for the next time we need a logo.Eeneend 11:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I think I maybe just take a photo of my drawing, an show it that way.Eeneend 16:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Mata Nui I am new to bionicle.wikia So can you help me? Whats your fav bionicle? We'd you revert my edit to the Water? All the Toa Hagah tools have their own powers and Tarix can shoot water jets from his sword as shown in Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna! Oh and next time you want to talk to me leave your message on my talk page, not my user page! :Anyways, I didn't leave my comment on your user page. ata ui (BP Admin) 13:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, I did. really sorry, I was in a hurry to explain myself. ata ui (BP Admin) 14:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) firstly, yes you did, check my user page history! Secondly, Hmm... funny, I'm sure I read that about Tarix's blades here. Thirdly, Tarix is male! You put 'SHE' on my page! Dude! I saw what you added to your page! It's not that big a deal! Seriously! I make mistakes like that all the time! (Funny quote though!) Yes, yes, yes, I saw the comment-on-your-user-page-instead-of-your-talk-page-thing when it was to late, when I had already posted my comment. And I know, Tarix is a male, I just forgot that for the moment. *sighs and thinks "I'm a super great big gigantic n00b!"* ata ui (BP Admin) 14:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Like I said, It's OK. Come on! You know you're not a 'n00b'! Its easy to mistake a blue character's gender! (It always confuses me!...kinda!) Why don't we just forget this whole thing! Are you a user on BRW? You don't really have to be, check out Jollun's blogs sometime! (Mind you the arena match with Tarix will have to be altered a bit now!) BTW, (By The Way) incase you don't know Jollun is my little bro, I wrote the 'sands of silence' one! I'm good for now. -- Toa V Thank you very much! Did you know I voted for you yesterday on the User of the Month? Teridax and your edits thereof Hi Mata Nui. Don't mind if I call you Matt do you? I'm sure you had a good reason in mind but might I enquire as to why you removed the part I added to the Teridax article about his similarities to Satan? I thought it an interesting parallel, deserving of observation. --Lucifuge Rofacale 15:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Thats easy! Satan doesn't exist in the Bionicle Universe, this wiki is aimed at bionicle fans of all ages (some may not know who Satan is or might be scared) and it's a personal opinon! It hasn't been confirmed he is of any reference to Satan. Oh, and for religious reasons too! :Yeah, what Matoro1 said. ata ui (BP Admin) 15:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm aware that Satan doesn't exist in the Bionicle universe. That's why they have Teridax. And besides, Wikia is all about personal opinion. And why on Earth are Bionicle fans all so scared of religion? There are so many religious references in it. -Lucifuge Rofacale 16:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Because religions are a very sensible subject. How about asking a more experienced Administrator, who maybe has better answers? ata ui (BP Admin) 16:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, this wiki is about facts and hard core stuff. Only the confirmed truth is archived. The pages have to be correct as it is important to be accurate and we don't want to get people confuesed... or sued by a church or something. :Oh for pity's sake, why are all Bionicle fans so lily-livered about this sort of thing? --Lucifuge Rofacale 17:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Beacause you don't get encyclopedia's comparing people! e.g. Magneto is obviously like Satan beacuse he's a bad guy! That's not really what we want on our pages here. 'fraid not That's just staff. All Bureaucrats have on top of Admins is that they can promote and demote users. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 21:13, 14 May 2009 (UTC)